Love & Hate
by DemeterAKADemi
Summary: A actress trying to hit it big is murdered. Demeter wakes up with no memory of who she is, and she finds herself falling in love much to quickly with a tom who hasn't a clue of who he is either. Is there a connection?
1. Prolog

AN: Some of you may find this story firmiliar, and no, I haven't taken anyone's ideas. I began to write this story about a year ago, and lost it. I found it awhile ago, and began to revise it, making changes here and there. BIG changes. In my first story, the girl's name was Eva, and she was only 16. The guy's name was Antonio. I personally like this version better, but if anyone would like to read the old version, just e-meow me, and I'll send it to you. It's not finished, so don't expect too much. As I said, I think this version is better anyway. Oh, and I don't own CATS, or the Labyrinth, though I would be happy to take them off the hands of the ones who do! The people I DO own are Mark, and Carrie. Oh, and this is a half human, half cat thing. Have fun reading!   
  
Love and Hate  
  
Prolog  
  
"Starlight Express, answer me yes. I don't want you to go." Carrie stopped singing, and glanced at the judges anxiously. She watched as they discussed her performance, knowing this was her last chance to make it big for a while. Sure, she had seen plenty of parts opened for some small play, but "some small play" wouldn't pay the rent. Carrie Johnson was 24 years old, fresh out of collage, and on her own. She had no relatives to speak of. Her mother had died of hypothermia when she was twelve, and her father had died in a car crash three years ago, not to mention she was an only child.   
  
" . . . Ms. Johnson." The emotionless voice of the judge snapped her back into reality.   
  
"Huh?" The judge glared at her coldly. She felt a blush work its way up her face.   
  
"I said that the results of the try outs will be posted in three hours." Carrie continued to stand on stage, staring stupidly at the judge.   
  
"That will be all Ms. Johnson. You can leave now." Carrie gathered her bag, and went out the side exit. She made her way down the long hallway, and out a side exit of the large building. Once outside, she stopped abruptly. Oh my God! I blew it! I completely screwed up! Her thoughts flew to five minuets before. If she had, had a chance, it was gone now. I just stood there like an idiot in front of those people. They probably think I'm mentally challenged or some thing! Crap! She cursed herself mentally. There goes four years of Performing Arts schooling, out the window! She picked her way through the side walks of New York, not even bothering to call a taxi, though that was the way everyone seemed to do it. She turned a corner, and walked into a McDonalds. She then had a mental battle of deciding whether or not it was worth walking back there, just to see she hadn't made it, while she ate her Oreo Mcflirry. She finally decided she would go back. Hell, I can always congratulate those who DID make it on. She walked out of McDonalds, glancing at the shop windows she passed, stopping to admire something here or there. Soon she reached the building and stepped inside. She slammed into someone, and fell backwards. She heard a loud, sickening crack, then someone cried out in pain. She looked up quickly, and saw a man laying across from her. He was holding his leg, which was at a very awkward angle. Someone screamed, and then chaos broke loss. Someone had called an ambulance, and about ten minuets later the man was wheeled out on a stretcher, and taken to the hospital. God, I hope he wasn't trying out for the show! There's no way he'll be able to dance for a while! Biting her lower lip, she shakily stood up from the chair she had been sitting in. She was slightly surprised nobody has asked to speak to her about the accident, but, then again, this WAS New York. And accidents happen ALL the time.   
  
Mark Scerch lay in the hospital bed, his eyes emotionless as the doctor approached. Bad news. He could tell from the look in the doctors face that it was bad. VERY bad.   
  
"Mr. Scerch, we've studied the x-rays, and you have broken your leg strait in half near the lower ankle. We also understand that you are a dancer, and I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but after this, you'll never be able to dance again. We have . . ." The doctor continued to talk, but Mark wasn't listening. It's HER fault! She is what caused this! If she hadn't . . . Mark lay restless, dark thoughts taking over his weakened mind. Consuming his mind into darkness.   
  
Carrie watched as one of the judges stepped into the room, a piece of paper in his hand. He stapled it to the wall, and stepped away. People gathered around in crowds, pushing and shoving. Some began to cry, others to laugh. Some put on a good face for others. Carrie waited. Soon she was able to make her way to the paper. Her eyes ran down the list, and stopped dead.   
  
  
Jamie Grey - Jemima  
Carrie Johnson - Demeter  
Mark Scerch - Munkustrap  
  
I made it! I can't believe it! I made it! I'm Demeter! Oh my God I made it! Carrie was jumping up and down, and rammed into someone.   
  
"Hey! Watch it!"  
  
"Sorry!" She mumbled. She grabbed her stuff, and headed out the door.   
  
Six Months Later  
  
Carrie walked lazily home. I've never had so much fun in my life! The cast is great, not to mention we put on a great show tonight. We do every night! Carrie sighed happily, the moonlight making her waist length curly blonde hair look almost white. Carrie giggled, and began to sing softly. An old favorite of hers, from the movie Labyrinth.  
  
"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel opened and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes. There's such a fooled heart beating so fast in search of new dreams, a love that will last within your heart. I'll place the moon within in your heart. As the pain sweeps through, makes no scence for you. Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you as the world falls down. Falling, falling, falling in love. I'll paint you mornings of gold. I'll spin you valentine evenings, though we're strangers till now. We're choosing the path between the stars. I'll lay my love between the stars. As the pain sweeps through, makes no scence for you. Every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you as the world falls down. Falling, falling, falling in love." She looked around in a dreamy state, and realized that she was heading in the wrong direction. She gave a half sigh, and started the other way.   
  
"Moonlight. Turn your . . ." She gasped as she heard foot steps behind her. She spun around. "Who's there?" She could see no one. Suddenly a figure melted from the darkness, and started toward her. She saw a glint, and realized that it was a knife. Before she knew what was happening, she was up against an alley wall, a knife at her throat. She felt a gentle had run from her temple to her chin, and then someone was tilting her head up, and her forest green eyes met ice blue ones.   
  
"Such a waist of beauty, and such a piety. Don't you think so Carrie?"  
  
"H, how do you know my name?"   
  
"Oh, I know a lot about you lass. But you don't seem to remember me. I'm hurt!" The fake mocking tone spurred her fear to anger, and she struggled to get loose, but failed. The man moved his body against hers, and smiled as she shivered. He stooped so he could whisper something in her ear. "Think back to about five or six months ago. An accident during the try outs for CATS. You ruined my career sweet heart, now I'm simply repaying the favor." And with that, he brought the knife up, but changed his mind, and slashed the knife across her throat. She slumped in his arms. Mark ran a hand over her soft golden hair. Such a piety. She really was beautiful. Carrie's limp body still in one arm, he pulled the gun from his coat pocket. He placed it to his temple, and glanced one last time at Carrie, then pulled the trigger. Mark's body went limp, and he fell. Carrie lay in his arms, their blood running together, before draining into the sewers. 


	2. As the World Falls Down

Chapter One: As the World Falls Down  
  
A rust calico opened her eyes. She looked up, and saw the face of a kind elderly queen.   
  
"Who are you? Where am? What happened?" The queen chuckled.   
  
"My name is Jennyanydots deary, and that's all you need to know for now. Rest." The queen sighed and closed her eyes. Jennyanydots watched the sleeping queen with a worried expression. The queen would cry out in her sleep, and thrash about wildly, as if trying to protect herself from something, or someone. Jenny sighed. I better go make arrangements for someone to be with her at all times. She might hurt herself. And besides, I have to go and watch the tom cat now . . . Jenny sighed again, and picked herself up, and walked out the door of the shelter.   
  
Three Hours Later  
  
The queen opened her eyes and sat up. She quickly regretted doing it. A flash of white hot pain shot through her temples, and the bright light attacked her eyes. She quickly fell backwards into some sort of soft material, and closed her eyes. She heard someone whisper, then footsteps. She waited about five minuets, then cautiously opened one eye, and then the other. Her eye's focused on another queen, not Jenny, but someone much younger. About my age I think. Wait a minuet! How old am I? A year old, and my name is . . . Demeter! But what happened to me. Where do I come from? She blinked at the queen.   
  
"Who are you?" The queen smiled.   
  
"I'm Cassandra. And you are . . ."   
  
"Demeter."   
  
"Well now we know one thing about you! Do you remember what happened . . ." Her words were interrupted as a silver and black tabby raced through the door.   
  
"Cassandra! Where were you? I . . ." He noticed Demeter and quickly regained his composure. "Oh, I see you're up. I hope you feel better. If you don't mind, I need Cassandra for a moment." Demeter smiled. She saw Cassandra blush and start to get up.  
  
"Wait a moment. I need to ask Cassandra a question, then I'll send her out. Is that ok?" The silver tom nodded and left the room. Cassandra sat at the foot of the bed.   
  
"Who is that?" Demeter asked.   
  
"Munkustrap." Cassandra whispered.   
  
"He's cute huh?" Cassandra looked up at her quickly, and saw her deliberate smile. She grinned. "Go get him girl!" Demeter winked. Cassandra laughed softly, and got up. She turned towards the door.   
  
"Will you be alright alone?" Demeter nodded.  
  
"I'll be fine. Now move." Cassandra smiled again, and left the shelter. Demeter sighed, and sank back against the bed. She looked around, thought for a moment, then stood up and crept out of the shelter. Careful to stay out of sight, she moved through the lodging. Interesting. She thought to herself. She began to hum to herself softly.   
  
"Stop! I thought I heard something." Demeter froze, and ducked behind a doorway. She turned around to look for a hiding place. She stopped dead. She opened her mouth to scream. The tom moved quickly. He grabbed her, and pulled her up against him, one hand over her mouth. She heard footsteps outside the door. The door opened, and the tom pressed them both against the wall. The door closed again, and Demeter heard footsteps moving away from the room. Suddenly the tom spun her around.   
  
"Who are you?" She tried to speak, but the words were stuck in her throat. She stared into his eyes. They were ice blue. 


	3. I Know You

Chapter Two: I Know You  
  
"I asked you who you are." The tom spoke softly. Demeter took a gasping breath, and tore her eyes from his.   
  
"I'm, I'm Demeter." She looked at him again, this time taking in all of him. Jesus! He's cute! He looks like David Bowie . . . Who on earth is David Bowie? She looked up at him in confusion. Damn. Those eyes. I know those eyes from my . . . "Do I know you?" The tom looked her over.   
  
"I don't know. I was about to ask the same of you."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Demeter asked him shakily. He eased away from her. She slumped. No longer being held up, she sank to the floor. I guess I'm not better yet. His back was towards her.   
  
"I can't remember anything past last week, when I woke up here." He turned to face her, and his eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?" Demeter glared up at him.   
  
"Nothing! I'm fine!"   
  
"I beg to differ." He scooped her up off the ground, and placed her on his bed.   
  
"Who are you anyway?"   
  
"Coricopat." He whispered. Demeter shivered. He glanced over at her. He grabbed a blanket, and pulled in over her. He began to hum something softly. Demeter sat bolt upright.   
  
"Where did you learn that?"   
  
"What?" Coricopat looked confused.   
  
"I know that song! Where did you learn it?"   
  
"I . . ." He began. He stopped. "I don't know." Demeter sat up and began to sing to the song he had just been humming.  
  
"Starlight Express. Starlight Express. Are you here? Yes or no? Starlight Express, answer me yes. I don't want you to go." Coricopat stared at her for a long time. Finally he stood up, and walked towards the door.   
  
"Try to get some sleep. I'm going to go get Jenny." And with that, he left the room. Demeter lay back down, and began to hum. By the time Coricopat had returned with Jennyanydots, she was fast asleep.   



	4. I'll be Watching You

Chapter Three: I'll Be Watching You  
  
Jenny sighed and looked at the sleeping queen.   
  
"As they've always said, curiosity killed the cat." She turned to Coricopat, her face worried. "Did she say anything? Or did she just wonder in here?" Coricopat started to speak, but stopped.   
  
"She just wondered in here." Jenny nodded.   
  
"That's what I was afraid of. Coricopat, would you mind sitting in with her. I don't want her wondering around. I'm going to go speak with Cassandra right now. Will you carry her to her room as well?" Coricopat's lips twitched upward, as he tried to suppress a smile.   
  
"Of corse I wont mind." He gently picked Demeter up blanket and all, and carried her down the hallway, and back into her room. He placed her on her bed, and worked the covers out from underneath her. Once that task was done, he pulled the blankets up over her, until it touched her chin. On an impulse, he bent down and kissed her softly on the forehead. Realizing what he was doing, he jerked away from the sleeping queen, and sat by her bed side. As the hours went by he watched her with increasing fascination. She would whisper softly in her sleep, and once in awhile, she would start to sing. He turned to glance out the window, when Demeter screamed. His head jerked back around, and he gasped. She was clawing and scratching herself, drawing blood. He was up like a shot. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to keep her claws from doing any more damage. "Demeter! Demeter, wake up! Demeter!" With an ear piercing scream Demeter opened her eyes. She looked up at him with horrified fascination.   
  
"Do you want to hurt me Cori?" Cori stared at her in bewilderment.   
  
"Where on earth did that come from?" Demeter continued to stare into his eyes, her voice was childlike, almost as if she were still asleep.   
  
"In my dreams, I see my name in bright lights. At least, I think it's my name. I think it says Demmie, but I'm not sure, cause it's really fuzzy. But then the lights change into your eyes. They're hatful, and mean. Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry. But then I see this shiny thing coming down at me, and a horrible pain on my throat. Then . . . nothing. But then I see your eyes again. They look. . . loving. What does that mean?" Coricopat stared at her. He was glad she was in this dream like sequence. She would most likely forget this in the morning.   
  
"I'm not sure Demeter. Go back to sleep." She closed her eyes, and he started to get up, but she opened her eyes again.  
  
"Please don't leave me alone! I don't wanna be alone!" He smiled at her softly.   
  
"I'm not going to leave." She smiled up at him, then closed her eyes, resting her head on his outer thigh. Cori waited until he was sure she was asleep, then slipped out of the bed, flexing his cramping leg. What in the hell was that about? And why am I worried about her? I don't even know the broad! But somewhere in his self contious he knew he did know her. How else could he explain HIS dreams? 


	5. Jellicle Cats

Chapter Four: Jellicle Cats  
  
Demeter opened her eyes. Where am I? She panicked. She started to scream and before she knew what was happening, she felt someone lifting her into their arms, and rocking her back and forth softly. She opened an eye fearfully, and saw it was Cori. She automatically threw her arms around his neck, and held on as if for her life.   
  
"Shh, your alright. I'm here." When Demeter finally calmed down she pulled back a little, reluctant to leave the comforting embrace so soon. She looked around, and saw that the lamps had been lit.   
  
"How long have I been sleeping?" Cori grinned at her slightly.   
  
"Three days."   
  
"WHAT?" Demeter shouted. "I can't believe it!"   
  
"It's true. And you woke up just in time. The Jellicle's leader wants to speak to the two of us. He said he would speak to only me if you weren't up yet, but now that you are. . ." He quickly jumped of the bed, leaving her to fall back into the pillows and blankets. He grabbed her paw, and pulled her after him. They raced down the hallway in a blur, and soon reached a large oak door. Coricopat opened it, and they were surrounded by sunlight. Demeter hid behind Coricopat as the Jellicles, as they called them selves, turned to look at them. Demeter was very small, and was not visible to the Jellicles.   
  
"I see the queen is still not up yet." Demeter carefully tilted her head out, just enough for the Jellicle tribe to catch a glimpse of black, gold fur, which quickly disappeared again. The old tom who had first spoken chuckled.   
  
"And who is that hiding behind you Coricopat?" Coricopat turned, still keeping Demeter out of sight.   
  
"They're not going to bite your head off you know." Demeter stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
"You don't know that!" With a grin he grabbed her arm, and pulled her into view. Small gasps and whispering soon followed. Only four people had seen Demeter. Jenny, Munku, Cori, and Cassandra. Munkustrap was in love with Cassandra, so Demeter was invisible to him. But on the other hand Coricopat HAD noticed, and knew exactly what the whispering was about. Demeter was not you average everyday queen. She was beautiful. Demeter looked around, frightened. "What are they whispering about?" Coricopat smiled. He bent down, and whispered in her ear, so only she could hear.  
"I think they're surprised. I don't think they expected you to be even half as beautiful as you are." Coricopat watched as red washed up through her cheeks, visible even through her thick fur.   
  
"Very funny." She whispered. Then she turned around, and ran back through the oak door, and disappeared from sight. The Jellicles stopped their whispering, and Coricopat cursed silently, then ran in after her.   



	6. It Happened too Fast to be Love

Chapter Five: It Happened too Fast to be Love   
  
Coricopat stopped. He heard a noise. His ears perked up. Sobbing! That's what the noise was! He followed it, and was surprised to find him at the door way of his own room. He opened the door noiselessly, and stepped in the same way. Her back was to him. She was whispering something, over and over to herself.   
  
"It's only a dream. Love can't happen that fast in real life. It was just a dream. A stupid pointless dream. He didn't mean it . . ." The meaning of her words finally hit home. He was stunned. She's right. It's not normal. Love can't happen this fast. I barely even . . . Oh my God! He did love her. It wasn't right. It couldn't be. He didn't even know her personality, but it didn't seem to matter. And his dreams . . . She suddenly broke down into tears.   
  
"It's not fair!"   
  
"You're right. It's not fair, but that's the way it is." Demeter jumped and turned around.   
  
"Oh God! Just leave me alone! I don't want to talk to anyone right now!" Coricopat continued to stare at her. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"You're not the only ones with dreams you know."  
  
"What . . ." She looked up at him, confused.   
  
"You said you had dreams, about me."  
  
"How do you know that? About my dreams. I never told you . . ." She had, she realized.   
  
"As I just said, you're not the only one who's been having dreams." She hesitated, then asked,  
  
"Wh, what are your dreams about."   
"There mostly the same as yours, only your eyes aren't hatful, but fearful. Then it changes." He moved behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.   
  
"What . . ." She tried to pull away, but he in turn just pulled her closer to him. He picked her up and put her on his bed. He moved on top of her and kissed her softly on the lips. Electricity sparked between the two, and the kiss became passionate. Coricopat knew he had to stop, that it wasn't right. He didn't even know her. He pulled away from her, breaking the kiss. She whimpered softly, and opened her eyes, giving him a bewildered look. He moved his thumb over her forehead and down her face, tracing her features. His finger stopped on her mouth, and he kissed her again. He rolled off her, still keeping one arm around her waist, then moving the other one so he could pull her closer to him. She curled up, and lay her head on her shoulder. It may have been too soon to be love, but it was love all the same. 


	7. Where Do We Go from Here

Chapter Six: Where Do We Go from Here?  
  
Demeter yawned and stretched. She snuggled closer to the fury thing next to her. Fury thing . . . ? Demeter shrieked and jumped up, looking over next to Cori, who opened one eye and glared at her.   
  
"Wha . . ." His eyes snapped open and he sat bolt up right. They stared at each other. Demeter blushed and looked away. He looked at her for a moment, the caught her chin with his hand, pulling her face upwards so she was looking at him. They just stared at each other, lost in the other's eyes. The sound of footsteps and knocking snapped them both back into reality.  
  
"Coricopat?" Jennyanydot's worried voice soft, but recognizable drifted into the room. Cori glanced at Demeter and sighed.   
  
"Yes?" He called.  
  
"Have you seen Demeter? She never returned to her room last night, and I assumed that you had found her when you ran in there after her . . ." Cori raised his eyebrow at Demeter, who vigorously shook her head. Cori sighed again.  
  
"I saw her last night," He replied softly, "but I haven't seen her since." They two both heard Jenny's muffled curse, followed by the sound of feet moving swiftly away from Cori's room. Demeter giggled, then stopped when she saw the look Coricopat was giving her.   
  
"What?" She asked. "What is it?"   
  
"Nothing . . . It's just . . . you're beautiful when you're being evil." Demeter threw herself back against the pillows, shirking with laughter. Coricopat bent over her, and kissed her laughing mouth. She stilled and wrapped her arms around his neck. They started to get into it when Demeter suddenly pulled back.   
  
"This isn't right! Why is this happening Cori? We haven't even known each other but for a few hours . . . a day or two at the most if you add it together! And . . ." Coricopat silenced her with a kiss.   
  
"You think too much. And besides . . . what about our dreams? How else can you explain . . ."   
  
"I wouldn't know. You never told me about your dreams." Coricopat smiled at her.   
  
"Well now's not the right time to start." He said with a seductive purr.   
  
"I could scream rape." She giggled and winked at him.   
  
"You won't. And what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I have no clue! Just seemed right." Coricopat grinned.   
  
"Whatever babe!" He leaned in for another kiss and cracked up as he heard Jenny's shrill voice from somewhere close by. "Be prepared!" He whispered and they both sat up, trying not to laugh. Just then the door burst opened, and a lot of Jellicles, led by Jenny her self rushed in.   
  
"Coricopat! You've found her!" Coricopat tried to speak, but he was laughing too hard.  
  
"He sure did!" Demeter giggled, and fell back backwards howling with laughter.   
  
"I . . . I , hahaha, practically dragged her, hehehe, in by her tail!" He managed. Demeter was laughing so hard she fell off the small bed. Coricopat just laughed harder, and the Jellicles stared at them, as if they were insane. Coricopat leaned over to help Demeter up. Demeter grabbed his hand and pulled for all she was worth. He gasped and fell off, landing on top of her in a tangled hep of arms and legs. Demeter snickered, sending them both into another laughter fit. The Jellicles seemed to back up toward the door. Demeter took a large gulp of air and hiccupped. Coricopat untangled himself from Demeter and stood up. Unfortunately he tripped over Demeter and went sprawling into a white queen. She ended up on top of him, and when he stood up she was at lest seven feet off the ground. Coricopat slipped and feel forward. Demeter snickered.   
  
"Careful with that one!" She giggled. " You break it. You bought it!" Coricopat groaned and rolled his eyes.   
  
"I've heard that somewhere before. Center Stage I think it was called. I thought that was a pretty good movie."  
  
"Yeah! I loved Jody's outfit in the last dance! Wait a sec . . . um, who's Jody?" Coricopat grimaced and looked at the Jellicles. They looked bewildered, angry, and frightened. Munkustrap stepped forward.   
  
"Have you two known each other all along, and kept it from us?"   
  
"No. Well, maybe. I don't know." Coricopat's eyes narrowed in concentration. The humorous scene disappearing from his mind.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The eyes." Demeter and Cori said together.   
  
"I think," said Old. D, "We should use Cassandra for this small mater. The entire Jellicle tribe turned to look at the siamese. "Can you do it?" Old. D asked. Demeter and Cori sent each other questioning looks.   
  
"Yes." Cassandra whispered softly. "I can."  
  
  



End file.
